


The New Kid

by Cigarette_and_Gin



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bad Parenting, Childhood, Comedy, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship becomes love, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Introvert, Kendo, Love, M/M, Neighbors, Rivalry, Romance, bad habits, boys become adults, house partys, innocent boy becomes badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cigarette_and_Gin/pseuds/Cigarette_and_Gin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The introvert and lonely bastard kid Hijikata, moves into a new town and despite trying his hardest, becomes acquaintance with his new walking-nightmare Gintoki.<br/>Than, even though he could possible quit the kendo club, refuse to go to school or to sit next to the disturbing chaotic, he really can't possible avoid going home where his neighbor harasses him merciless.<br/>Well, nobody can blame poor Hijikata if he through all this violating somehow begins to like the loudmouth, not that he would ever admit to it of course.<br/>GinHiji, childhood friends became adults, AU, slow built.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, another story guys!  
> But gotta warn you, this is something new... hope you like it anyway ;)  
> enjoy :3

„So you are the new kid?“ he asks with a bored tone.  
„Yeah.“ He mumbles, eyes on the ground inspecting the shabby shoes of the opponent.  
A pause, then:  
„You have a name, or should I just call you scaredy cat?“  
„No!“  
He jolts, but then remembered and barely avoided eye contact.  
„‘M Hijikata.“ 

 

Silence. 

He didn’t want to be here.  
Why must this guy with shabby shoes try to have a conversation with him? Can’t he read between the lines?  
He doesn’t want to interact. At least with his new neighbor. 

Social contact alway lead to trouble, he knows. Besides, they probably aren’t staying here for long. Maybe till June and than his father would decide that this wasn’t the place to hide his bastard either. Like always. 

 

„Oi, new guy. Don’t you have any manners, ha? Look into my face when talking, asshole.“ 

He cringes angrily and looks up, meeting a pair of red flames.  
„What’s it to you? You started this in the first place and know you insult me? Leave me the hell alone, bastard!“ 

Despite his harsh words the other seems rather unfazed and a tiny smile spreads across his face.  
„Whoa, look at that. Scaredy cat can actually talk so bravely? Never would have guessed.“

Slightly baffled he felt his anger decline.  
„Whatcha mean, moron? And stop calling me that, I gave you my name already, so use it!“ 

„Huh? Why should I? You didn’t even bother asking mine, so why should I be so kind?“ 

A low blush rose on his cheeks and he blurts to hide his embarrassment.  
„Who would wanna know your name anyway, dumbass! Tch. No use wasting my time with you! I’m leaving.“ He seethes and turns to quickly run away.  
When he is half into the door he stops when he hears the guy shouting. 

„It’s Gintoki. Better remember it Hijikata-kun.“ 

He didn’t react visible and shuts the door loudly, still embarrassed. What a weird guy, he taught.  
As if he could forget such a ridiculous name. 

 

_______________________________________________

Gintoki makes him furious! How could somebody as lazy and laid-back be better than him in kendo? And why the fuck are they even attending the same Dojo? Isn’t it enough that he pesters him every time he steps outside his house?  
No, of course not.  
Now he ought to see him twice at week and, how can’t it be, his mother was so happy to see he had made a friend and told him to walk with him every time!  
As if this permy haired bastard was his friend! Over his dead body! And to top it off he has started to call him another weird name!  
The only good thing was that starting tomorrow he can go to school.  
He knows the most kids hate it, but for him it’s heaven.  
In school he can escape from this bone-crushing life, he can study alone without his mother worrying and nagging him to go outside and play with friends.  
In school he can submerge in the mass, with nobody bothering him.  
School is his safe place.  
_______________________________________________

 

„So, everybody we have a transfer student. His name is Hijikata Toshirou and you lot be sure to be nice to him.“

It can’t be.  
This is laughable.  
Fucking hilarious.  
He refuse to believe this is happening.  
No. It isn’t.  
This is a nightmare, yes thats right.  
Just a fucking nightmare. 

 

„Well Hijikata-kun, the only seat available right now is next to Sakata-kun.“ He points at the second seat next to the window. „I’m sure he will welcome you.“ 

He froze.  
That just couldn’t be! 

 

„Ne, Ogoushi-kun, how long will you stay there, huh? You know you look quite stupid with your mouth open and all…“ his nightmare spoke.

„Who are you calling Oogoushi-kun, you jerk!“ He snaps and immediately regrets it. 

A rumor rouse around the class and he groans.  
Great. Just fucking great.  
He ignores the dumbfounded look of the teacher -Kondo-san, was it?- and walks with a death glare on his face, towards his stupidly grinning annoyance of life.  
Good, how he hated his luck. 

„Ne, Ogoushi-kun~, you know if you react like that, people will think you have a relationship with me… you really should check your temper. Otherwise the girls will get scared, right?“ 

He really tried. He tried with all his might to ignore him. He really did.  
But when the retard sticked his pinky in his ear he just couldn’t held back.

 

„I told you to stop calling me this stupid name! And will you stop this disgusting habit? The only one to be scared of, is you! Can’t believe you wanna eat with those fingers. How disgusting can you get! Did your mother not tell you to do stuff like that only when you're alone? Or did she just give everything up when she saw your stupid natural perm? Did she immediately recognize your dumb mind? What a poor mother, getting a slacker like you!“

„OI! That’s how you want to play? How dare you get personal! MY HAIR IS AWESOME AS IT IS JACKASS! You with your all to perfect straight hair are just to jealous to admit your amazement!“ 

„Huh? This is what you’re angry about? And who do you want to fool, retard. You already messed up in pointing out my perfect straight hair! The only one envious is you, you weirdo.“ 

„Oi. So ashamed of yourself, you copy me? That’s so not cool, Ogoushi-kun ~. Nobody likes men who can’t be honest with themselves.“ 

„What? Oi! Who is the one dishonest here? Clearly not me! How come you have such a huge complex with your damn hair!“ 

„What did ya say? You love my gorgeous hair? I know it’s awesome, but coming from a guy it’s a bit,.. ehh.“ 

„HAH? WHO SAID ANYTHING LIKE THAT? You wanna fight? You seriously wanna fight me? I destroy you, you asshole! I will fucking beat you up till you crawl !“

„Wow, stop there, Ogoushi! No need to get all violent! I know you are jealous, but isn’t that going a bit far? Even though it kind of compliments me~.“ 

Hijikata snaps and grabs his collar and pulled his face close till their nose were only an inch apart. 

He was fuming.  
He was so fucking close to mash his fist right into his bloody face, in front of the whole class!  
But seriously he doesn’t care shit about the people, he was so angry he couldn’t think straight.

„I. AM. NOT. JEALOUS. ABOUT. YOUR. FUCKING. PERMY. HAIR!“ He spats, a vein popping dangerously on his forehead.  
Gintoki grins and casually picks his nose.

„Okay. When you say so.“ 

For an unknown reason this makes him even angrier, -like he is fucking playing with him!- and he is nearly loosing it, in attempting to smoother his face, when the teacher conveniently interrupts. 

Well, more like he and the rest of the class feared Gintoki’s teasing may go out of hand.  
Like an attempt of murder out-of-the-hand, if the look of the new guy was anything to go by.  
And that would be definitively to much hassle for the first day of a transfer student. Therefore, Kondo was a brave teacher and pulled the two troublemaker apart, silently cursing his luck for giving him a new time bomb that his other one apparently liked enough, to tick him off.  
This will be a troublesome year, Kondo is sure.

______________________________________________

 

He stomps home, everything that even dares to move being on the receiving end of his frightening death glare.  
If he didn’t know it better he would think, the world is joking with him. Laughing about his fury. About his life, that just sucks! 

Of course, in retro perspective he should have known that they were attending the same school.  
And that there is a slight possibility they would end up as classmates.  
So that there was maybe the chance to be his seat neighbor.  
That he glorified the school of a place of peace to much, he didn’t think things through properly. But all of this doesn’t conceal the fact, that his fate was fucking with him. 

Seriously, how were the odds, that the new neighbor, who was also in the same dojo, in the same difficult level (what was quite rare for children this young) ALSO was attending the same school, in the same class, with additional every single lesson? Like they even were together in art, music and sport, where the class is split into half! This is a joke! And he didn’t find it funny at all!

 

Suddenly a hand grasps his shoulder and a all to familiar voice mades his way to his ear, sounding much to cheerful.

„Hey, there Ogoushi! Can’t you wait for me? I just ran the whole way to catch up with you. Don’t be so forgetful, geeze.“ 

Forgetful? What forgetfulness! He was never forgetful! He was fully intending to ditch him and he as sure as hell knew it! 

When he turns his head, showing him his fullest of annoyance and rage he sees the hint of glee in his eyes. The realization crashes into him like a truck on full speed.  
He is enjoying it! He is totally making fun of him!  
To his distress this fact only fuels his anger even more and he plays him in the cards.

„I didn’t forget it! Don’t assume everybody is like you! It was on purpose! Purpose, you hear me? And now leave me the heck alone!“ 

„Oi,oi, no need to be offended. Was just asking, here. Poor Gin-san was worried about you and your lonely figure, so he taught, why not cheer him up a bit. Na?“ 

„Tch. More like piss me off. Don’t think I don’t know how much fun you have in teasing me, asshole.“ 

„What?“ The perm head screams and makes a hurt expression „Gin-san would never be so cruel as to enjoy your discomfort! No, never! Don’t insult me as you please!“

„Yeah, sure. And anyway stop talking in third person, it’s creepy.“ 

He only manages to see a malicious glint in his devils eyes, before he regrets his choice of words heavily.  
And he continues to regret when Gintoki talks non-stop about:

how offended Gin-san is, why he would be so mean to Gin-san, that he shouldn’t point out Gin-sans defects, how come he was abusing Gin-san even though he was so kind to him and how Gin-san is truly hurt..., the whole way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Review? Please? :D  
> Don't know if It's good... I tried my best .. wanted to make a honest story with equal sad and happy parts... well we will see where it leads to ;)


End file.
